elementhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiara Ferina
| image = Chiara.png | kanji = キアラ・フィリーナ | romaji = Kiara Firīna | birthday = April 8, 2077 | age = 12 | gender = Female | species = Human | partner = Ren Karas, Homi Nandie | team = Earth Element Hunter | first appear = Episode 1 | voice actor = Atsuko Enomoto }} is a 12 year old girl and a member of the earth Element Hunters. height 168cm. weight 53kg. she and her father eventually moved to the town where the story takes place: Mahoraba. Three years before the main story line, Chiara was transferred to a new school where she meet Ren Karas. Chiara became the new class president, while Ren was made her vice-president. She and Ren were asked by their teacher to deliver a school note to Homi Nandie who back then did not attend school after becoming afraid of dealing with people since he had missed too many classes due to an illness. Originally the three often bumped heads as they tended to disagree on many things. Chiara had been taking care of a lost puppy named Sena, and often brought her food, but during an elemental dematerialization a fragment from a cell phone satellite hit the building the puppy was staying in. Chiara, worried about Sena, went to find her and found Ren holding a piece of the roof that had caved in to protect Sena. While Chiara rushed to untie Sena's leash, but Ren's strength waned as the roof weighed down on him. Homi who had seen the crash and had gone to Character Outline A serious, intelligent girl who is friends with Ren and Homi. She transferred to town three years prior to the first episode, and because of her dedication, hard work, and independence, she plowed her way up to class chairman. Though Ren was voted vice-chairman as a joke, the two became friends. They both met Homi and tried to convince him to come back to school. Regardless of their lack of success, the three were united as friends when they helped each other save Sena, a stray dog. She lives with her father, Roberto Ferina, fulfilling household duties ever since her mother Naomi Ferina left home to pursue her movie career. Chiara considers herself the leader of the Earth Team, frequently putting her at odds with Ren. Also, it has been hinted that Chiara and Rodney have mutual feelings for each another. This is quickly noticed by Tom and Ren, who state that Chiara and Rodney are like "two peas in a pod." In episode 35, Rodney suddenly confessed to Chiara while he was trying to prevent her from getting endangered. he even date rodney History Chiara's mother left home when she was young, so investigate intervened and the three were saved. The four were able to escape unharmed and Ren convinced Homi to come to school. After this the three became good friends (and Homi adopted Sena). Synopsis Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Earth Element Hunters